Animal and Pharmacology Core ? Summary The studies in this PS-OC will focus on evaluating a spectrum of EGFR- and RAF-targeted therapies in animal tumor models of glioblastoma (GBM) and melanoma brain metastases, and the Animal and Pharmacology Core will provide critical infrastructure for these studies. The Core will be led by Dr. Jann Sarkaria, who has extensive expertise in animal tumor models and by his long-time collaborator, Dr. William Elmquist, who is an expert in pharmacokinetic modeling of drug delivery into the brain. The main function of the Core will be to manage all aspects of the experiments that involve live animals and, in collaboration with the Administrative Core, to manage distribution of biospecimens and imaging data to the appropriate investigators. The Core will manage some experiments that are performed expressly for an individual project and others where the analysis of imaging and biospecimens will bridge both projects. The Core will have access to the extensive Mayo PDX xenograft collection in collaboration with the Mayo SPORE in Brain Cancer Animal Core. The key functions of the Core will include: 1. Develop and manage detailed experimental animal study plans 2. Pharmacokinetic and CNS distribution analyses of novel therapeutic agents 3. Perform therapeutic efficacy analyses 4. Conduct MR and bioluminescence imaging studies